The Dead Beneath/Everything We See
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. The Dead Beneath Season 2 Chapter 4: Everything We See It had been a day since last chapter, this morning I checked the RV again. Tom wasn't there. I was starting to doubt that he'd ever turn up, but the protocol says that we check the RV every single morning until he turns up, no exceptions. I knew I was the one who made this rule and I could change it any time, but I knew there was a chance he was still out there, looking for the town square. This goddamn world, it fucked up everything we see. Now, I sit here each day going by, having no idea whether my best friend is still alive. Gill seemed the most torn up about Tom's disappearence, understandable, since Gill knew Tom the longest. Gill went into his room, and he would not come out, he wouldn't talk to us. Then i remembered what city we were in. Montreal. This was where Gill lived as a child. This was where he first worked as a doctor, and his co-worker poisoned his father-in-law. I knew what was going through Gill's mind. Gill walked out of his room for the first time since Tom disappeared. "Dan, do you have a map of the area?" Gill asked me. "I do." I was carrying Tom's atlas when it happened. "Do you know where the local prisons are?" He asked, looking at it. We decided we'd check the nearest prison to the city, we took one of the abandoned cars so that the RV is still there if Tom turns up. We saw it in the distance. I was starting to get the feeling that Gill was remembering Sam, and wanted to do something stupid. The three of us entered, and there was one person in there. I could see the recognition and anger building up in Gill's face. I put two and two together, and assumed this was Sam. "Gilliard?" he said, confused. "Samuel Joseph. Isn't it nice to see you?" Gill said, he looked seriously pissed. "Are you still angry?" asked Sam, clearly talking about Gill's father-in-law. "I'm not." Gill lied. "I think I can get you out of here. You see that? Gill said, pointing to something. "I don't see anything." Sam said, looking back. "It's right there. Look harder." Gill said. Sam was looking back, but I could tell he was squinting. Gill was reaching for his gun. "Dude, I need to get out of here. I totally have more awesome pranks to pull. Such as, the bear trap land-mine prank." "Sounds alot like the prank I believe your in for, except more agonising." Gill said. "I don't see anything. Could you tell me what it is so I know what I'm looking for?" Sam asked, looking back where Gill was pointing again. Gill drew his gun. BLAM! Sam fell to the ground. Gill's gun was smooking at the tip. "Holy shit!" shouted Julie. "You could tell by the way he was talking, he wasn't sorry for killing my father-in-law, and he would do the same thing if given more time to think about it." "What's wrong with him? He was talking about a bear-trap land-mine 'prank' or something, like he thinks that type of thing is funny." I complained, staring down at Sam's corpse. "So he's the man who killed your father-in-law?" Julie asked. "Yes. I could never forget those unfathomable eyes." Gill answered. "When my father-in-law was dying, from the lethal injection that HE put in there, do you know what he said about it?" "What?" I asked, expecting something psychopathic. "April Fools" Gill finished. "He murdered my wife's father in cold blood, and treated it like it was just some joke." We loaded up back into the car, "Do you want to talk?" I asked Gill. "I don't know if what I did was just, or if it was wrong." He answered. "Daniel, I think I might be losing it." "If you ever want to talk about things happening, don't hesitate to talk to us." I told him. "For now, let's just get back to the hotel room." I still felt weak about what happened. I felt like I could've done something. Everything we see is messed up. I still don't understand, how was the military not able to handle this? It doesn't make sense. These things defeated the military, and fucked up everything... we... see. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath